The shadows
by warriorsvetocha
Summary: p.o.v's between Christian and Lissa throwout there break up up to the point they get back together.


I hope the message I tried to put across shows if not then oh well lol. I had fun writting this.

P.O.V. Of Christian Ozera.

The day of Christian's and Lissa's breakup Christian had had the must unsual dream he has ever had before.(read to find out more) xDD

but yeah the point i was trying to get across was that lissa was his all, she kept the nightmares from him she was his angel and once breaking up with her it felt like he went back to his past where the shadows took over his life and he was marked a Strigoit by all.

Hope you enjoy. If not. well oh well right?

Warning:ERRORS MIGHT BE PRESENT!

Vampire academy verse Do not own VD story or characters it's all owned by the wonder Richelle mead.

Gentle soft lips like an angels the taste of her cheery lip palm, his lips tracing over hers and his hands running down her slender body. She was perfect more the perfect if it where possible she was his now. Pulling back from the kiss he traced every feature if on her face her porceline flawless skin, the Jade green eyes, this moment couldnt be anymore perfect. He pressed her to his chest whispering something over and over again in her ear. He looked down at his arms to stare at the flawless angel he held, then realizing she wasnt there he dropped his hands and looked around.

"Lissa?" He called out

"Lissa!" again. No answer the room started to darken around him the shadows where started to form he clutched his fist tightly, as he saw himself running across, it was the child side of him. Only ten years old his hair was short back then but his eyes where the same husky blue as they ever where. He stumbeled across the room fallen into a womens arms she held the same jet black hair as he did and the same blazing blue eyes as him She smiled kidly at him placing a kiss on the small his forhead. Her eyes darted passed him, he turned and seing someone he thought he would never see again they held his features and they brought him into this life,his parents Moira and Lucas Ozera stood before him.

The women with the smaller him pushed the kid back behind her holding her arms up in defende that didnt make his parents happy they kissed and grinned at her taken small steps towards her. "Tasha please." Mother began. "Shut up!" Aunt Tasha yelled her eyes blaring crystal blue.

"Sister you dont understand what you are missing ." Father spoke this time.

"I said shut up Lucas! You guys are insane isnt it enough you took your own lives now you want to take your son's!" She yelled at them she peared behind smaller me. "I-I wont let you! His still a child he needs to live a life! you already disgraced this family!" She yelled once more. Small Christian clung to his aunt's leg confused at what was happening.

He remember the thoughts that had gone threw his mind that day, what had aunt Tasha been talking about mother and father where themselves, what did she mean take his life? Was there something wrong with them back then he didnt realised what his parents had done given up there life to become strigoi willingly,he hissed is digust.

That moment he realived what he didnt want to realive the death of his parents, the witnessed its all how his parents attacked his aunt the reason she had gotten that scar on he cheek and how a group of Guardians busted in his house and murdered his parents. He was there for it all. he had seen it all before his eyes at such a young age. But before the guardians slammed in, it was as if time stopped.

"Christian?" A voice called out to him. "Christian?" it called again he looked around but saw no one. Finally everyone around started to be swallowed up again by the darkness leaving him by himself.

"Christian?" The Voice called out again. "Christian?" once more finally ahead of him a light she saw her. The angel, the flawless face, the slender body the lips that felt so soft. "Lissa!" He yelled and started to run towards her, but something caught his arm."Christian!" He turned back seeing a small girl, light brown curls and green eyes tears streamed down her face. "I-I need to tell you... She.. she..." Jill started to stammer. "She what?" he asked looking at her confused. "She kissed him!" Jill said pointing at head.

Christian's eyes darted back where Lissa was her lips where against Aaron's her ex boyfriend. well not so ex anymore pulling apart from the kiss he stared at him and grinned."I''m sorry. But I cant be with you. His the one I love." She said.

"Lissa! No you cant you love me remember LISSA!" He yelled and ran towards her but the closer he got the farther she went the imagen of his dead parents came into view then his aunt with the scare around her cheek. "Its your fault!" She yelled.

"This happen to me because of you!" She hissed before he could say anything she dissapeared so did Lissa and Aaron as well as Jill he was left alone in the dark... He fell on his knees confused how his life came to this. "Come join us." a voice murmured he looked up and around a shadown started to form in his view. "Join us." it said again it held out what looked like a hand. Christian stood baffeld but took the hand. "Join us." It started to get clearer and clearer then finally with a drop, he saw the face himself but not himself a wicked grin spread on its face and a red ring on his eyes. "Join us." he said again then a word he smalled him down and bit into his neck draining him from blood.

With a jolt he stood looking around the room in panic, he didnt need a light since he sleeped during daylight hours he tok deep breaths as he was covered in his own sweat. "Fuck." he murmured under his breath. He looked down at his phone 10 unread text messages. He flipped his phone open

_Unread messages from :Lissa_

_They all said about the same thing. _

_Christian please we need to speak. Please._

_Christian please talk to me Please._

_Christian?_

_I didnt mean to. I swear. it was just a drunken Kiss please forgive me._

_Christian I need you _

_i love you Christian only you. Please lets talk. please. I'm ._

He tossed the phone acrossed the room slamming it again the room. "Lissa." He mumbeled her name. "I love you. But... I cant." He said He couldnt forgive her for what she did. He just couldn't.

To be continued...


End file.
